In the prior art, there have been developed and used a number of apparatuses for forming trenches along the bed of a body of water for burying various transmission lines lying along such a bed. Examples of such apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,850 to Robert M. Norman and Franklin C. Wade, U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,642 to Richard A. Anderson and U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,029 to Richard A. Anderson. Although such machines have performed well in burying pipelines, it has been found that such types of machines can be improved upon to expand upon their capabilities. Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for burying lengths of pipelines and the like lying along the bed of a body of water. Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for more expediently and effectively displacing soil beneath a pipeline lying along a water bed, allowing such pipeline to descend into a trench being formed and become buried. A still further object of the invention is to provide such a machine adjustable configuratively to form trenches in water beds of different depths and/or widths accommodating the burial of pipelines of various sizes. Another object of the invention is to provide such an apparatus capable of improved propulsion capability thereby improving productivity.